A FAEtastic Halloween
by brienandrea20
Summary: Sarah plans to get laid on Halloween. Dressed as a sexy pussycat, she gets more than she bargained for at her best friend's annual Halloween party. RATED M for adult content. Language. SMUT. Short story. Halloween themed.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys! So, I figured I would take some time off from my other stories and do a super short one revolving around Halloween. Because why not? ENJOY!

 **I do not own _Labyrinth_ , or any of its character. I am not profiting off this story in any way shape or form. It is for mere entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

"So what are you wearing to my Halloween party this year?"

Sipping on her coffee with cream and raw sugar, Sarah cringed at her best friend's question. "I haven't even thought about it, honestly. I can't believe we're in October already." She gave her head a sad tilt, designed to garner sympathy. "Would you totally hate me if I just skipped out on it this year?"

Across the table from her in the law school's library, Lindsie's eyes narrowed in controlled irritation. "Um, yes!" Then she shook hear head as if in disbelief. "Why _wouldn't_ you come? You always come! So does everyone else from far and wide!"

Sarah just sighed, thinking the answer was obvious. "You know I have bad luck with men at your Halloween party. Three years ago that creepy guy in the priest costume kept trying to get me to sit on his lap. Two years ago was the weird cowboy who I thought I actually liked until he shoved his tongue down my throat without permission. And last year was the worst."

"Nick the fireman," Lindsie said somberly.

Then both girls sighed, remembering. While dressed up as a fairy, Sarah had met a really handsome, confident, funny guy costumed as a firefighter. The two had hit it off really well and spent the whole evening together, sharing a few long, slow kisses before finally saying goodnight at three a.m. He'd taken her number and promised to call. More than promised, actually. He kept going on all night about what dates they'd go on, the places they'd eat at, and the picnics they'd have as soon as it turned warm. It just felt so…right.

But he never called. She knew it was dumb to be so hung up on a guy she'd spent one lone evening with. But it sucked nonetheless when he ghosted her. She really thought he'd liked her, and she'd let herself get way too invested way too fast. _Stupid, Sarah._

"Yeah, and you know what high hopes I had for him," she reminded Lindsie. "So I'll probably just stay in this year…study for Mr. Collier's test, and eat a bunch of candy and pizza by myself."

"That is the most depressing thing I've ever heard," Lindsie retorted. "You know what you need?"

Sarah hated Lindsie's conniving glint – it always ended up getting one or both of them into trouble. "What?" She let her gaze narrow suspiciously.

"A night of no-strings-attached, hot, crazy sex."

Sarah simply let out a tired breath. "And why do I need that?"

"Uh, because you haven't gotten any in a while? And we're about to finish law school, you need celebratory kinky rough sex!"

Hmm. Good point. Sarah hadn't dated anyone in nearly six months; her schedule hardly allowed it. In fact, she wasn't even sure how Lindsie had time to plan for this party. Though third year of law school was usually tame enough, compared to first and second year anyway.

As much as she pretended to hate Lindsie's scheme, she asked, "What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing too extreme. I just recommend you _come_ to my party…wear something ultra-sexy, and then you find some hot man to do the dirty with. Be a seductress. Call the shots. Have your way with him."

Sarah's heart beat harder at the notion, even if she had some concerns. "You know I suck at casual sex. STD's and all that shit freaks me out."

Lindsie waved a dismissive hand. "You'll be fine. I know you're all hearts and romance, but I say, for once…sex it up. Be a tart and find some guy to fuck. I guarantee you'll go home glad you did it."

Sarah just rolled her eyes. "Says the happily engaged woman."

"If you'll recall…I was pretty good at casual sex before Ricky. It got me through many a lonely dating period. And besides…I intend to have this party every year, until I'm an old grandma, and I expect you to be there. So you need to find a way to make it work for you."

Taking another sip of her coffee, Sarah turned the idea over in her head. Could she do it? Be a sexy, seductive vixen for one night? To her surprise, she was actually tempted.

"The more I think about this," Lindsie added, eyes blazing with mischief, "the more I like it. Just think – sex with costumes on, not even being able to see other's faces. That's pretty fucking hot, don't you think?"

The truth was, Sarah's pussy fluttered at the naughty vision Lindsie had just planted in her head. And maybe, just maybe, if she fucked a guy she couldn't even see, she wouldn't get emotionally attached and it would only be about sex.

"Okay," she said. "I'm going to do it."

Lindsie nearly choked on her own coffee, sputtering and spewing before she managed to speak again. "You will?!"

"I will." And seeing Lindsie's surprise increased Sarah's resolve even more. "In fact, I'm going to shock us both. Prepare to be amazed."

* * *

Well, she'd done it. She had actually gone out and bought herself a sexy costume. A costume she'd spent a fortune on, in fact. Now here she was, staring at her reflection in the mirror, which took on the form of a black cat. Her face was complete with whiskers drawn with eyeliner and a sparkly little black mask that covered her eyes. Below, she wore a leather, black bodysuit with long sleeves, a deep V-neckline which showed off her impressive D cups, a cheeky cut back, an attached tail, cat ear headband, and black thigh high stockings. On her feet she wore leather heeled booties that screamed "fuck me." The final touch – a thick, faux diamond choker that doubled as a collar. She'd decided she was a _rich_ pussy-cat.

And if that wasn't enough, she'd left off panties. Who wears panties with a bodysuit anyway? And if she was really going to do this – really listen to Lindsie's advice – panties would only get in the way. It was easily the most daring outfit she'd ever worn, and it was definitely the first time she'd left home knowing she looked dressed for sex. She was feeling proud, but nervous.

She nodded her head in approval nonetheless and jumped in her car to head to Lindsie's house. Only, when she got there she sat in her SUV in front of the house a full ten minutes after arriving. Watching costumed people through the brightly lit windows, listening to "Monster Mash" pouring from an open door. And now she had to make herself go inside. Dressed like this.

"You can't do it if you keep acting like an actual pussy," she told herself, stuffing her keys in the tiny black clutch she'd brought with her. She checked her mask in the rearview mirror. "And you can't do it if you don't go in with an attitude, either. You have to want it."

And boy did she want it. The truth was, she'd been craving raw, heated sex ever since Lindsie brought the whole idea up. All week long she'd been anticipating being a dirty little kitty tonight. She'd decided it was something every twenty six year old single girl should do just once, for the thrill, for the sense of empowerment and excitement. There was no time like the present.

So she tried her damnedest to put on that new attitude now. Glancing back in the mirror, she did one final look over. Her wine colored stained lips looked pouty, and her breasts heaved upward in her tight leather bodysuit.

"You can do this. You can walk into this party looking for sex, and you can get it, because you're a hot independent woman. Just take what you want."

With that, she took a deep breath and exhaled and got out of the car. She slammed the door and felt the whoosh of cool October air rush through her mostly-uncovered body. As she strode boldly up the sidewalk, her high heels clicked confidently with each step, making her realize how badly she did want this. More than she had the guts to ever admit until now.

She wanted it _bad._

* * *

"Wow. You look….well, you look absolutely fabulous. Like, I'm talking dominatrix centerfold sexy fabulous!" Lindsie said, greeting her at the door in a naughty teacher costume.

Ricky, Lindsie's boyfriend, was standing next to her and dressed as a nerd, presumably in some roleplay fashion as Lindsie's student. He only blinked when he saw Sarah. "Holy shit, Sar, is that you?"

Sarah struggled to keep feeling sexy even as a bit of sheepishness snuck in. Ricky only knew her as the normal, conservatively dressed, not-especially-wild woman that she was. "Yep, it's me. You can blame your fiancé for this. She dared me to wear something sexy tonight and bet me I couldn't do it, so I win. Pay up, bitch," she said, holding her palm out to Lindsie. It hadn't exactly been a dare or a bet, but it seemed like a good explanation to give to Ricky.

"What is it that you win again?" Lindsie asked, smiling at Sarah's slightly exaggerated rationalization.

"For now, I'll take a cosmo. But you can buy me a coffee the next time we're studying."

"You got it, babe!"

To Sarah's surprise, stepping into the party dressed as she was turned out not to be as overwhelming as she'd feared. Sure, she'd taken the sex nymph thing farther than most girls at this party, but she wasn't the only woman showing some cleavage and leg. Just following Lindsie to the drink counter, she passed a sexy devil, a saloon girl and a witch wearing only a tiny black slip dress in addition to her tall hat and boots. It was probably the lack of panties that made her feel…less dressed than everyone else.

"So you're really going for it, huh?" Lindsie asked, pouring her a glass of premixed cosmo from a pitcher. Cosmopolitans had been their go to drink of choice since their undergrad.

"Wasn't I supposed to?"

"Well, yeah of course. I'm just surprised. I didn't think you'd really go through with it."

"Do I look ridiculous or something?" Sarah questioned, worry starting to take over.

"Hell no!" Lindsie exclaimed. "Hell, I'd probably even do you."

Sarah laughed. "Maybe some other time. Now, have you scouted out any hot guys for me yet?"

Lindsie tilted her head and lowered her fake reading glasses. "Well, there's a hunkalicious Superman playing pool in the basement. A bad boy Baywatch lifeguard somewhere around here. Oh, and Aaron is here."

Aaron was Ricky's soon-to-be best man. He was incredibly gorgeous and knew it, hence his cocky attitude. Sarah was usually turned off by his mannerisms, but he was so good looking that she'd put all that aside for now. She was horny as hell.

"Cool, where's he at?" she wanted to know.

"In the living room, I think. But…"

"But?" Sarah wondered out loud.

"He's dressed as fucking IT."

Sarah snarled her lip. Clowns didn't do it for her, especially one like IT. She didn't care how hot the guy was underneath. She especially wasn't interested in pursuing a man in tights who was dressed up as Superman either. She hated tights, in fact. _Tights_ …what was it about tights she hated so much again? Oh right - tights always reminded her of _him_.

 _Whoa. Him?_ She hadn't thought about _him_ in forever. She'd practically given up on the thought that he even existed when he showed no semblance towards her of wanting to talk about what happened between the two of them all those years ago. She always assumed – and kind of hoped – he'd come to her at some point. Whether to annoy her, scare her, whatever the reason. But he never did, so she forced herself to forget about him and her time in the Labyrinth.

Until tonight, that is. Right in this moment. And she didn't know why. Tights were a normal thing in which she saw constantly, yet for some reason all she could think about were the tight pants in which he'd worn. _God damnit. Out of sight, out of mind, Sarah. Don't think about him. Focus on your mission!_

"Sarah?"

Her inward thoughts came back to reality, and she blinked a couple of times trying to remember what Lindsie had last said. "Uh, yeah no. I'm not fucking a clown. Or a man in tights. Where's Baywatch?"

Lindsie looked around, trying to see if she could scout him out and then frowned. "Making out with Brittany Tulsa. Damnit."

Sarah leaned in past Lindsie to see where her eyes had landed, and sure enough – she saw a super cute brunette, shirt off and everything, making out with their arch nemesis. Brittany was such a kiss ass in all their classes; probably even slept with the professors. Both she and Lindsie couldn't stand her.

"Why is she even here?" Sarah asked.

"Whitney brought her along. Annoying I know."

"That's for sure. Alright. What else do you have for me?"

Lindsie took a sip of the pink concoction in her martini glass. "Okay, I've got it. I saw a guy dressed as a cop right before you showed up. Cops are sexy, right?"

Hmm, cops were sexy. Or they definitely could be. "As long as he isn't tights. Is he hot?"

Lindsie's eyes flashed a hint of dismay. "Eh…so-so." Then she tried to be more enthusiastic. "But he has handcuffs! Handcuffs are hot!"

Sarah only scowled. "Look, I need a hot guy in a hot costume. I won't settle for anything else."

Lindsie looked defeated and moped. "Why is the costume such a big deal?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Sarah said, "You even said it yourself – costumes make it kind of kinky. I've embraced that. I don't want a guy dressed up as Shrek fucking me, no matter how hot he may really be. If I'm dressed like _this,"_ she used her free hand to motion down at her curves, "I get to do some guy who is equally as appealing."

Lindsie nodded, sighing. "Okay, you're right. It's just…"

"Yes?" Sarah braced herself.

"I'm not sure there's anyone here who fits the bill."

Oh hell. Where was Nick the fireman when you needed him?

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sarah sat on the sofa chatting with one of she and Lindsie's mutual friends – currently masquerading as a mermaid, right down to her iridescent green tail – when she felt someone's palm move smoothly down the back of her head over her long dark hair, making her scalp tingle.

She looked up to see the most handsome pirate she could have imagined. Yet despite the long raven tresses, tricorn hat and a full-length red captain's coat, what she noticed most about him were his dark, arresting eyes. She felt an instant chemistry with him, even before he said, "Nice kitty," and boldly petted her again.

"What's yer name, pussycat?" he asked in a classic pirate accent.

 _Uh…_ he was going to do this, really? She supposed she could play along; it was after all, Halloween.

Sarah bit her lip, then let out her own naughty little grin. "Sarah," she said.

"Aye, you're a cute one, me beauty."

"And _you_ are?"

"Morgan," he replied. "Cap'n Morgan. But you can call me Cap'n fer short."

She laughed lightly. "I _thought_ you looked familiar." Indeed, now she knew where she'd seem him – he was dressed like the pirate in the logo for Captain Morgan's Rum, right down to the sexy little goatee.

She'd never really had a pirate fantasy before, but she was having one now. About being plundered. He wasn't Johnny-Depp-pretty – instead he was strong and commanding, clearly the captain of any ship he wished to take.

"So," she said, practically purring as she spoke, "what are you doing so far inland?"

"I be lookin' fer wenches." Then his gaze narrowed on her seductively. "But a pretty little kitten might do. I bet you could keep ole Cap'n Morgan right warm at night, snuggled up against him in the bunk." Then he leaned closer, spoke softer, deeper. "Interested in the job, pussycat?"

Sarah's pussy practically hummed. So far he was turning out to be the perfect guy she'd come here looking for tonight – hot, sexy and into casual, naughty fun. Moreover, he was exactly what she needed to help her pull this off. Of course, the three cosmo's she'd drank helped too.

"What's in it for me?" she whispered up to him, arching her chest, hoping he could see her nipples jutted through the leather.

"What would ye like, me beauty? Name it and 'tis yers."

Boldly meeting his gaze, Sarah ran her tongue across her upper lip. "Will you let me play with your sword?"

His eyes blazed with heat, buffered with a hint of amusement. "'Tis called a cutlass amongst we pirates, pussycat, but yes – ye may play with it 'til yer heart's content."

"That sounds fun," she said, barely able to speak now beneath the weight of her lust.

"Care to join for me a walk on the beach then?"

She raised her eyebrows. "The beach?"

He winked and his voice deepened. "Come outside, pussycat, and you can play with my cutlass in private."

She couldn't argue with that. She stood up, and the man took her hand. They were just about to leave when...

"Dylan?" a sudden and random voice asked from behind where Sarah stood.

"Aw, shit," her pirate said in a normal voice and dropped Sarah's hand.

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows and turned around to find a pissed off blonde dressed as Princess Peach walking towards them. _God, that fluffy white and pink dress really reminds me of…_

She snapped herself out of the thought before continuing. She needed to stop thinking about _that!_ What she really wanted to know why this woman was interrupting her would-be chance to fuck Mr. Hottie Pirate, and why he looked so shocked to see this woman.

The blonde finally reached and stood next to them, hands on hips, fuming. "What the fuck, Dylan?" she asked. "You break up with me three days ago and already you're trying to…to fuck _this_ slut?"

Sarah scoffed, immediately taking offense to that comment. "Excuse me?"

Mystery woman smirked and narrowed her eyes. "You heard me. Look at you – you're dressed like a total whore. You probably have herpes and more."

Sarah's mouth dropped. Who did this bitch think she was!

"And you," Princess Peach continued, turning her attention to Cap'n Morgan. "I can't believe _you_!"

"Calm the fuck down, Justine," he said. "I'm not with you anymore, go back and hide in your castle with Bowser and leave me alone. Fucking psycho."

Sarah couldn't believe the situation she'd just found herself in. The lunatic ex-girlfriend looked as though she was about to pounce on both of them and rip them to shreds. If looks could kill, Sarah didn't want to know what her hands could do. This was becoming too dramatic for her liking. They were all adults, not high schoolers. This just wasn't going to do.

"Look, I'm going to take off," she said, taking a step backwards. "You two clearly need to sort your shit out."

"Wait," the pirate said. "Just…don't go."

Sarah ignored the man's plea and raised her eyebrows, only to slowly turn around to walk up to Lindsie's room to compose herself. She knew she shouldn't have come. She never had luck with men at these parties. She sighed, wondering why something bad always happened.

As she passed through the house to go upstairs, she was aware of the many men who stared at her longingly. But it didn't matter. Her libido had been killed and now she was worried that she did look like a total whore. What had she been thinking, wearing this costume?

She stopped walking for a minute and turned around to take one final glance back at the pirate who she'd almost taken as a lover, only to see him still arguing with the blonde bimbo. She shook her head, and started walking forward again without paying attention. The second she took a step, she felt herself bump into something. More like…someone.

"Shit," she said taken off guard. "I'm sorry."

She looked up at the person, _male,_ really, who she'd walked into and couldn't believe her eyes.

"It's quite alright, Precious. You always did have two left feet."

Her eyes widened and that's when she knew for sure. She would never mistake that voice or those blue eyes, even if they were hidden behind a mask. Was this real? What was he doing here? He _was_ really here, right?

"J…Jareth?"

* * *

AN: This will probably only be 3-4 chapters. Please Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah couldn't believe what she was seeing; The Goblin King was here. In the flesh. Wearing an outfit similar to the one he wore in her dreamscape that took place a decade ago. Every inch of him screamed eccentricity, with his ruffled shirt and a decadent overcoat sprinkled with red gems and shiny, beaded debris. Even his white-blonde hair had red highlights strewn throughout, and she noticed he too was wearing black boots, in addition to a fancy-looking black and red Goblin mask with horns attached. Most people would just assume it was a costume of course, but she knew how unconventional he naturally was. And how sexually dominating his presence was.

She gulped at the abrupt erotic thought, thinking this _had_ to be another dream. How could it be anything otherwise? Surely she wouldn't think such a thing in reality. And it had been ten years, he wouldn't just show up now out of the blue. She must have made it upstairs to Lindsie's bedroom, fallen into a deep sleep, and started dreaming. Yes, that was the only plausible and logical answer. She had been thinking of him earlier, so naturally she'd start dreaming about him. Wasn't that how things worked? It wasn't as if she wished for him out loud or anything.

Shaking her head in disbelief with eyes closed, she stammered. "You're…you're not really here. This is a dream. I'm dreaming. I have to be." She opened up her eyes again and looked up to him with apprehensive eyes, like she didn't fully believe herself. "Right?"

He tilted his head, and gave a deep chuckle. Even under his mask Sarah could see the smirk in his eyes. "You always did have a vivid imagination. I'll let you decide the answer to your question, _Sa-rah_."

The way he purred her name sent a chill down her spine, even if she didn't know what the fuck he meant by that. He was messing with her now, and she needed to know whether or not this was real. Before she could speak another word to find out and get more information, she felt a hand grab her bicep. Startled by the touch, she turned to whoever grasped her arm, and was surprised to see Lindsie suddenly standing next to her.

"Sarah, some weirdo dressed in a pirate costume is looking for you," she said. "Know anything about that?"

"This isn't a dream, right?" Sarah asked her friend, ignoring Lindsie's own question.

Lindsie furrowed her eyebrows and took off her glasses in concern. "What? What are you talking about? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just. _He's_ here and I have no idea what to make of it," Sarah said erratically.

"Sarah. What the fuck are you _talking_ about?" Lindsie repeated. "Who's here?" She paused for a second and fear crept in her voice. "Did…did someone drug you or something?" she then asked in alarm. "Was it that fucking pirate!"

"Wha…? No…I just…" _Alright._ This was a little too realistic, Sarah realized. _Shit._

There was only one way to find out if this really was a dream or not; she needed to feel pain. Whenever she felt pain in her dreams, she woke up immediately. This would be a good indicator, she reasoned.

"I need you to pinch me," she ordered her friend.

Getting more confused and worried, Lindsie's eyes widened. "What? Why? Sarah you're really freaking me the fuck out."

Sarah rolled her eyes with impatience. "Just pinch me, damnit!"

"Jesus, fine!"

With that, Lindsie pinched Sarah's arm hard, causing Sarah to squeeze her eyes shut at the pain. Attempting to ignore and push through it, she then tried relaxing to give herself a moment to try and clarify things. When she still felt the discomfort in her arm about a minute later, she peeked one eye open and saw her friend in the same spot, staring at her in bewilderment. Sarah slowly opened her other eye and decided that this was, indeed reality.

"Oh, man," she whispered.

"Sarah, what the hell is going on?"

"He's here, he's really here," Sarah said fervently. Why she didn't sound more fearful didn't go unnoticed by her.

"WHO!" she heard Lindsie exhaustively ask.

Turning around knowing he had to still be standing behind them, Sarah pointed and shouted, "HIM!" But… no one was there. Her mouth was partly agape, and her finger hovered in the air as she looked from left to right in the house. _What the…_

"He…he was just here, I swear he was," Sarah promised.

Lindsie took Sarah's arm and lowered it. She began to speak softly as though she were taking care of a child. "Sarah…I think you've had one too many cosmopolitans. Maybe you should drink some water and lie down…"

Ignoring her friend's suggestions, Sarah shook her head in doubt. Where did he go? She stared ahead in the spot where he had been, questioning her sanity for a second. No. He _had_ been here, she knew it. But how? Why? _Why_ was he here? What did he want with her? Was he even here for _her_? For some strange reason she hoped he was. There was no other reason.

Her eyes grazed down to the floor, as she tried to come up with answers to her own questions and wondered why she was suddenly eager to see him. She could hear Lindsie's voice muted in the back of her mind, asking if she was okay. But everything was going in slow motion around her and Lindsie was just background noise at this point. As though she were in a haze, Sarah looked back up to the party which seemed to speed back up to present time.

Her feet started moving on their own accord; it was as if she couldn't help herself. Something took over her, and it wasn't so much that she realized she wanted to see and speak with Jareth – she _needed_ to. She walked away from Lindsie, staring at nothing in particular, ready to find him.

She began to wander around the many rooms of the huge home and started noticing things she hadn't seen earlier: two women dressed up as Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn were passionately kissing each other in a far corner of one of the living rooms; a trio consisting of two females, costumed as a devil and angel, and a handsome male wearing a sailor costume were also kissing all at once; and when she reached the dance floor in one such room, she only saw pure, unadulterated dancing between couples. It was as though everyone was having sex with their clothes on, though Sarah wouldn't have been surprised if people really were fucking in here.

Looking around, Sarah's eyes focused on one such woman, a naughty school girl, who was gyrating on a Bavarian costumed man. One of his hands was noticeably underneath the woman's skirt, as the other groped her left breast shamelessly. Sarah's eyes trailed down their bodies and she could only imagine what his fingers were doing under there. Rather than look away in embarrassment, she couldn't help but stare and she found herself licking her lips at the erotic sight. What was happening to her? She had no idea when she became so lustful, but hearing the woman's soft moans even as the music raged on caused her pussy to spasm. So much sex. Just out there.

Just then, the man roughly turned the woman around so they were facing each other now. Their bodies moved rhythmically to the music, their mouths grinding together as sensually as their pelvises. Sarah's skin prickled, soft but powerful sensations echoing through her body, making her want to get lost in it all.

She let out a heated sigh, not wanting to break away from the sight, but her attention was drawn back to her mission when she heard the chorus of the song mention "best hands." She needed to continue her search for Jareth. God, just saying his name in her mind was almost too much to bear, for she still had no idea what he was doing here of all places. On the same night she just happened to think about him. She decided the _why's_ and _how's_ didn't matter right now, she only knew she needed to find him. She reluctantly turned away from the hot couple dancing and carried on with her hunt.

For that's exactly what this was. This felt oddly familiar, looking for him. Just like that fucking ball. Only this time, she didn't feel out of place. She felt bolder now. The only thing that remained the same about herself was her curiosity. She looked from right to left among the dance floor, and was beginning to grow impatient. All around her, couples were getting lost in one another and all _she_ could wonder was _where the fuck was_ he? Surely he wouldn't have just _left._ She didn't know him that well of course, but she knew him well enough to know he wouldn't just show up and leave her dumbfounded without making a point. That wasn't his style. No, he was here for a reason. And she needed to find out why.

She ceased her walking for a moment to let her eyes scan the sex filled premises. Just when she was about to leave the area to move on to a different room, she felt a pair of strong hands on her waist. Her heart about stopped, and her eyes moved to the side where she caught sight of the black boots she'd seen earlier.

It was him. She momentarily felt herself grow increasingly nervous knowing it was he who stood behind her, yet for some reason…she couldn't force herself to turn around and start asking a multitude of questions or tell him to "fuck off." Instead, she felt her body relax and melt into his touch. Why this was, she didn't know. She should have been alarmed when she felt his hands mold to her hips, but she wasn't.

She didn't know what was happening to her. She was somewhat panicky earlier by the idea of him being here, but now it felt incredible to be touched by him, even just in that small way, pleasure spreading rapidly through her. And then, then – oh fuck – he was pressing into her from behind, enough for her to realize he was growing hard against her ass. It still all felt and seemed like a dream, a fantasy, but it was shockingly real. She knew that now.

Low in her hear, he rasped, "Dance with me, Sarah. Move with me."

It would have been smart to step away, or to remind him they were enemies at one point, and that this was a bad idea. A mistake.

Yet she simply couldn't. More than just the song was intoxicating her. More than the alcohol she'd consumed. She was drunk on freaking Jareth The Goblin King at the moment. She'd tried to forget about him all this time, but now he was consuming her.

So she moved with him, drank in the heat of his body as he leaned closer, felt the power of his hot erection against her rear.

Had anything in her life ever felt better? She wasn't sure.

She didn't think any physical sensation had ever pulled her in so quick, so deep, leaving her helpless to fight it. She tried telling herself she must be under his trance or something, how else could she explain her sudden change of heart? But deep down she knew this was all her. And she didn't even bother to question why.

Together they swayed as the music continued on, the provocative lyrics adding fuel to the fire. Sarah never looked at him, simply kept her eyes straight ahead, feeling it all, trying to survive it, trying to believe it, and wondering what would happen now.

She assumed she knew what would happen; the song would end, they'd stop moving together, and he'd fuck with her some more, and pretend things were normal then disappear. And it was just as she drew that conclusion…that something else entirely took place.

The warm masculine hand curving over her right hip eased upward, over the leather covering her stomach and higher, higher, coming to rest beneath her breast, his thumb arcing up onto the rounded flesh that was concealed by the fabric. The intense delight combined with intense need to make her sway more sensually, her breath turning labored, her cunt throbbing madly.

Which is when his other hand snaked downward onto her thigh – and up and onto her mound, being covered by nothing other than the leather. Still, his fingertips eased between her legs, caressing.

Her breath hitched and she involuntarily moved in a whole new way, beginning to undulate, as if she were having sex. She met his touch in front and pressed her ass to his hard-on in the back. His right arm now circled her waist to keep her steady – he must have realized he was making her weak, her whole body near convulsing from the hot strokes his fingers delivered.

Did anyone around them see what was going on, the way he was touching her? She noticed all the other couples, surely someone noticed them as well. But the crowd remained tight, the spaces between bodies mostly dark, private enough, even though in public.

Jareth kissed Sarah's neck now, sending fresh spirals of pleasure all through her. Oh, God. _Oh, God. This is happening. This is really happening. I should stop it. Shouldn't I?  
_

That's when he learned near her ear again to rasp the words, "Come with me, precious."

She turned to find that meeting his gaze was paralyzing. It didn't matter if he was wearing the mask, Sarah could see the smirk in _his eyes_ and knew that he was taunting her. She didn't care. She could feel it. She could feel the electricity, the delicious tension. All thoughts of if, wrong, or why went out of her mind.

Wasn't this what she craved? To have hot, heated sex with a stranger in a mask? Of course, Jareth was no true stranger, but he may as well have been. Lindsie's words came back to her. _No-strings-attached, hot, crazy sex. Sex with costumes on. Not being able to see's each other's faces._ She could just pretend he was like any other male, and not her one-time enemy who kidnapped her baby brother, tried to kill her with a death machine, and offered her her so-called _dreams._ Yeah, she could do that.

Jareth's hand closed firm around her smaller one as he pulled her through the crowd. She didn't see the people they passed, didn't hear the next song begin – she could focus on nothing but him and the need that burned through her.

They broke away from the masses, and he led her briskly down a low-lit hallway within the house. Sarah barely even noticed the various superheroes and celebrities and monsters they passed along the way. Her heartbeat pulsed through her whole body and her pussy felt like the largest part of her – warm, sensitive, needy. She didn't give a thought as to where they were going because she instantly, and strangely and possibly naively, trusted him to take charge.

Jareth drew her through a pair of open French doors and onto the sun porch. Lindsie had it opened for the party, but only candles lit the space, so no one had ventured back here yet. Releasing her hand, he smoothly closed the doors behind them, shutting out the sounds of laughter and chatter and muting the music – currently a song by Rob Zombie, "Dragula."

Then he turned to face her, a glint in his eye. "Alone at last, precious."

She didn't answer. Didn't know what to say. She merely bit her lip, felt her breasts swell within the tight leather bodysuit and took a step toward him. Again, logically, she thought she should be terrified and shying away by now, reverting to back to her fifteen year old self asking him to leave her be. But she didn't.

He stepped towards her, too. Slid one palm to her hip, then lifted his other hand to touch her face. He drew the tip of his index finger around the edge of her mask, under one eye, and the sensation made her shiver.

"No," she told him gently, when he began to slowly take off the mask. "Not that."

He gave a succinct, acceptant nod. "Understood."

Hearing him speak again brought her back down to reality for a second. Was she seriously about to do this? With him? Here? Without any questions being answered? Her heart raced, as all sorts of thoughts suddenly came to mind. She hated to psych herself out, and despite her sudden crave for him, she needed to know why he was here.

"What are you doing here, Goblin King?"

He chuckled and tilted his head in that pleased-with-himself way. "You're asking me this _now?"_

She folded her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Answer the question."

He threw up one hand in the air, surrendering to her demand. "I'm here, because…well, because you wanted me to be here, you _precious_ thing."

Furrowing her eyebrows and feeling the crease form in her forehead, Sarah replied, "I didn't wish for you."

"Oh, you didn't?" he asked, hands on hips.

 _What?_ Sarah was monumentally confused now. She hadn't wished for him. Had she? She distinctly recalled not having said the words, so she didn't understand.

When she didn't respond, Jareth chuckled again. "I know what truly lies in your heart, Sarah. You may have not wished for me with your _mouth,_ but your _heart._ That spoke volumes to me, tonight, precious. So here I am."

"Bullshit," she retorted. "I thought about you for one measly second tonight you arrogant prick."

He took another small step forward. "And that was enough." His fingertips reached out and he stroked the ends of her dark hair, sending slight shivers up her spine. "I once offered you your dreams," he continued. "The offer still stands."

"My…my dreams?" she repeated and then scoffed. "You're that narcissistic to think you're the man of my dreams or something?"

"Dreams can be made up of a multitude of things, _Sa-rah._ Being with _me,_ is just one of them."

"You're lying."

Another haughty chuckle left his mouth as his fingers dropped from Sarah's hair. "Correct me if I'm wrong…but I could have sworn I felt the dampness pool between your legs not long ago when my hands were tantalizing your delicious body. Which was also pressed against me rather shamelessly, might I add."

She gulped. _Damn him_. The son of a bitch knew she wanted him, and deep down she knew he was right about her stupid fantasy of wanting to fuck him all this time. Her first sexual awakening at fifteen was because of him, not that she wholly understood what she was feeling at the time. Still – ten years later and her body had completely defied her the moment he touched her, only spurring him on more.

"It was hot in there, give me a break," she tried rationalizing.

He shook his head. "I don't think so, _Sa-rah._ You had a mission tonight. To _fuck."_

Sarah felt her entire body grow hot at his lack of subtle behavior and she hated that she quivered with desire at the way he said that word. He must have seen her response, because just then a crystal ball appeared his hand and he offered it to her.

"Do you want it, Sarah?" he asked.

She looked from the crystal back up to his blue, icy eyes. The temptation was real, and the only thing holding her back was the unknown consequences of what her actions would bring.

"Let me clarify," he said, sensing her hesitation. "Do you want _me?_ "

Biting her lip, she felt powerless. His hold on her was stronger than she once believed. Maybe at fifteen he didn't have power over her, but damnit, right now he certainly did. And he knew it. She was done for. The moment he appeared to her.

Accepting the fact she truly didn't want to say no and wanted to do this for _herself,_ she tilted her head and smirked. She came here tonight to get laid. That was her goal, and the opportunity presented itself to _her._ Sure, it involved The Goblin King and she was probably crazy to even contemplate saying yes to him on anything. But she simply didn't care.

She took a step forward and grabbed the crystal from Jareth with no fear, and no sense of concern any longer. She threw it in the air only to catch it with her other hand, confidence taking over. She then extended her hand back out to him, the crystal atop her palm.

"The real question, _Goblin King,"_ she said _. "_ Is do you want _me?"_

A half grin took over his face. _Well, then._ He slowly took the crystal from her hand and held it to his face for a brief second, before tossing it over his right shoulder. Sarah was half expecting to hear it break or something, but instead she heard a simple _pop,_ which she assumed meant "hell yes" from her nemesis turned soon-to-hopefully-be-lover-of-the-night.

Her assumption was right. Jareth swiftly, and somewhat roughly, took Sarah by the hip and brought her closer to him, causing her to let out a heated sigh.

"Yes," he finally answered, no uncertainty lingering in his voice.

They stood outside, amid Halloween decorations, candles, and the faint voices of others. Sarah's heartbeat pulsed everywhere as their gazes met through their masks, both hot and ready.

"I've shown you tricks, _precious_ ," he said. "Now let me show you some treats."

* * *

AN: Probably one more chapter, then a short epilogue! :D

Yeah, yeah, I get it. Sarah seemed to get over the fact that Jareth appeared out of the blue rather quickly. But she's more entranced by him than she is scared, and well, she's horny as hell and wants to have sex. So give her a break. Plus it helps that she has familiarity with him and unfinished business so to speak, so perhaps this is the closure she needs.

Next chapter = lemons. Lots and lots of lemons!


	3. Chapter 3

**LEMONS, LEMONS FOR ALL!**

* * *

Raising an eyebrow with interest, Sarah cheekily replied, "Better not be a fun-size treat."

Jareth chuckled. "Don't worry; your _super-size_ treat awaits."

"Well, then. Happy Halloween to me," she said.

Then she kissed him. Jareth lifted his hands to her face and kissed her back, pushing his tongue warm and moist between her lips. Her mouth, her whole body, responded. Pressing her palms to his chest, she curled her fingertips into his ruffled shirt as one heated kiss turned into another.

When his hand eased up onto her breast, she sucked in her breath and murmured, "Oh, God," against his mouth; his touch just felt too damn good. He stopped kissing and pulled back just enough to meet her gaze, and molded her breast full and hard in his hand. The intense, raw contact sent a jolt of lightning through her pussy, making her cry out softly.

His eyes shone glassy with lusty intent even behind his eye mask, and she could only imagine what he saw in hers, despite her own sparkly black mask surrounding them. Soon both his hands massaged her breasts – his thumbs raked across taut, pointed nipples and she arched forward involuntarily, offering herself to him.

"I want more," he growled.

"Take it," she demanded.

And he didn't hesitate. Dropping his palms from her breasts, he then began to lower her bodysuit by easing the sleeves down her toned shoulders, exposing them. She found herself licking her hips as he unhurriedly continued the descent of the leather outfit, peering at him through half-shut eyes, loving the feel of his gaze on her.

Right when the bodysuit hit the top of her breasts, he gave her look asking for permission to rid her of the remainder of it. She nodded and before she knew it, she shimmied her arms out of the sleeves, allowing Jareth to slide the bodysuit down to her hip bones. Her entire torso was now uncovered and exposed to the cool autumn air. Goosebumps appeared all over her body, though she didn't know if it was from the sudden chill, or because she felt intoxicated by the Fae undressing her.

She decided it was both, and just then Jareth cupped the undersides of her breasts and began to rain hot, tiny kisses on her neck, trailing down lower and lower. When his mouth reached her chest, he tongued one of her elongated nipples, then drew back to blow on it, making her shiver in delight.

He grinned darkly and feasted on her nipple some more, licking, kissing, sucking, even once gently biting as she held his head in her hands, running her fingers through his blonde mane of hair, and being careful to not knock his mask askew because she was enjoying the fantasy too much – the fantasy of being the Goblin King's lover of the night, fucking him while both of them wore costumes. Well, _hers_ was a costume, but still.

She feared she would die of pleasure. Even though they were standing up, just steps away from a rollicking party – and right next to a set of windowed doors, no less – she wasn't sure any male had ever treated her breasts so nicely, brought her such extreme joy just by using his mouth and hands on that part of her body. It was the only moment in her life when she'd ever wondered if it was possible to climax just from breast stimulation – until his arms twined around her, his hands sinking to her ass, and he pressed his erection into her crotch.

She moaned loudly. He was not lying about giving her a super-size treat; his cock felt huge. And it made her hungry for more. She needed to have his dick, needed to feel it beneath her palm. So after letting her body move against his, pelvis to pelvis, just for a few blissful seconds, she reached boldly down between them and pressed her open hand to the bulge in his black, tight-like pants.

 _Maybe I do love tights, after all,_ she told herself.

"Gods," he moaned.

"I think someone else deserves a treat, too," she said, voice husky and hot.

His expression was a mix of arousal and amusement. "You're playing with fire, precious," he said, just before his head dropped back in pleasure.

"I hope so," she told him, rubbing her hand over the rock-hard column of flesh arced upward over his belly. Even through the thin fabric, she knew he possessed the largest penis to ever cross her path. If she'd thought she was hungry for it before, that measured nothing compared to now. She caressed him firmly, letting her fingers mold around him, squeezing, massaging his length.

"Fuck," he murmured, quickly losing control of himself. He looked lost in a haze of passion, and she liked him that way, liked the sense of power it gave her. Wasn't that what she wanted here? Sure the whole notion had just been about getting laid and making sure she had a better time at the party than in years past. But she'd felt that to reap the most from it, she'd need to take control, be a true seductress – and now, suddenly, she was. She was wrenching moan after moan from him and wanted, very soon, to wrench more than just mere sounds from the sexy male before her.

A thought that drove her to undo his pants. Glancing down between them, she worked at the buttons on his breeches, then found herself yanking them down. She saw that he wore no underwear – not surprising – and stood amazed when the pants hit his ankles.

Dear God, he had to be at least nine full inches long. "Now _that's_ a treat," she heard herself say in delight as she wrapped her hand around his naked shaft.

His voice sounded only slightly strained as he said, "Super-sized enough for you?"

She squeezed him, then ran her fist up and down. "We'll see," she teased.

A soft growl left his throat, and his response was a bit more labored this time, but still confident and full of heat. "I suppose you'll get to find out soon."

Taking note of the challenge, she dropped to her knees, felt the hard, cool porch tiles through her thigh-high stockings, gripped his cock more possessively and went down on him. Smoothly licking away the pre-come at the tip of his cock, she eased her lips over his width and took him into her mouth.

Oh, boy. Even without him moving, it felt like being fucked by him. The entry into her body had been that direct, deliberate, impactful. The sensation of having him fill her mouth made her ravenous, made her slide her lips farther down, sucking intently, wanting him to feel it deep, wanting to give him the best blowjob he'd ever had.

He gently kneaded her scalp with his fingertips, heightening her pleasure, driving her onward as she took him deeper, deeper, all the way to the back of her throat, wanting to swallow as much of him as she could. And there was so much to swallow – somehow it presented an inherent challenge and she wanted to prove she was up to the task. When only a few inches of the hard phallus remained outside her mouth, she felt amazed, accomplished, and looked up at him.

His eyes said she was incredible. And his mouth said, "Ah, fuck," as he groaned.

And then she began to move, to slide her wet lips up and down his shaft while she gripped the root of his cock in one hand. She let her eyes fall shut now, let herself become fully absorbed, lost in the pleasure she delivered.

Hearing him moan and growl pushed her onward, until finally he began to gently fuck her mouth, thrusting lightly – and even as it threatened to steal a little of her power, making her _take_ it, forcing it into the recesses of her mouth, even _that_ somehow ultimately delivered more control. Because she _wanted_ to take it. She wanted to take as much as he wanted to give.

After a few minutes though, she backed off. Not completely, but because she found herself wanting more. Curving both hands around his length, she found herself licking teasingly at the rounded head, flicking the tip of her tongue across the tiny slit there. Then she ran her tongue in a circle around it, almost as if French-kissing it. She let just the end of his cock back between her lips, focusing on how smooth he was there, how soft that part of him felt despite the impossibly hard shaft just below it.

Every move she made caused a fresh reaction from him – a moan or a sight or a whispered obscenity. And soon she couldn't help herself – she went back down on him with pure vigor, wanting to take his stiff length back inside her again, wanting to make him crazy with pleasure.

After which she looked up, met his eyes. And this time she kept her gaze on him, never looking away. She suck him, moved up and down his tremendous cock while he watched her. His breath came labored and heavy and his eyes looked wild, his fingers clenched tight at her scalp – until he pushed her back.

"Stop," he breathed. "I don't want to come yet. And if you don't stop, I will. _Hard_. Standup."

With a gentle kiss to the tip of his cock and a move designed to let his length slide between her bare breasts as she rose, she pushed to her feet and stood before him, ready for whatever came next. Somewhere, Michael Jackson sang "Thriller," which was just too fitting for this situation.

Jareth's eyes raked over her, as though he were just as hungry for her as she was for him. When his gaze stopped at the tops of her stockings, he spoke. "Why do I get the distinct feeling that you're not wearing any panties, precious."

She couldn't help but flash a seductive smile. "Because I'm not."

A low moan escaped him, and the knowledge drove him to his knees. He unbuttoned the snap-button closure holding the bodysuit together and shrugged the entirety of it off Sarah's body. She lifted her legs out of the holes, and stood before him completely naked, with the exception of her heels and knee high stockings.

"No fur here, _pussycat_ ," Jareth purred.

Sarah bit her lip and just shrugged innocently. She made it a point to get regular Brazilian waxes; she hated hair. "Maybe I'm a rare breed."

"Rare, indeed," he said, then skimmed his fingertips over the smooth flesh between her legs, which she then parted for him. "So wet for me, too," he added.

"Soaked," she assured him.

And then his tongue sliced into her. She cried out at the shock of pleasure, then covered her mouth, fearing they'd be heard. Not that Jareth seemed too concerned with that possibility; he was far too busy licking her, dragging his tongue full up her parted slit, making her legs weak as her breath grew wild and thready.

She found herself clutching at the wall behind her, trying to find something – anything – to hold onto to keep her from collapsing, but nothing was there. She felt herself pumping her pussy at his mouth, needing the blessed attention, drinking it in with every thrust against his face.

"Ugh, yeah, Jareth. Fuck me. Fuck me with your tongue," she begged.

She was slightly amazed with herself for saying his name so effortlessly, carelessly, as though she'd known him forever. The truth was, she didn't feel bashful around him at all. Perhaps it was the fact they wore masks, or because he wasn't _truly_ a stranger, or maybe it was because she'd secretly longed for him for years. Whatever the reason, she only knew saying his name sounded right, and she could tell he enjoyed it too.

For at that moment, he took one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder, exposing more of her to him, and his tongue delved into her even further. She turned her head at the sensation, where she caught sight of their reflection in one of the many large windows. It was dim, dark, difficult to see, but enough that she witnessed her own utter abandon – and took obscene delight in it.

His tongue raked over her clit then, again and again, as she bucked at him, and she even found herself molding her breasts in her own hands, pinching her nipples between her fingertips.

"Oh, God, oh, God," she heard herself mutter as the orgasm washed over her, wave after intense wave of pleasure expanding from her cunt outward through her arms and legs, making her grip his head, curl her fingers into his hair, just to hold onto something to keep her upright.

As the waves eased, passing, she sensed one kind of need inside her crumpling, dissolving, to give way to another.

"You have a delicious little cunt," he murmured, his breath warm on the tender flesh there.

Her voice came ragged. "I want you in it."

She'd climaxed, assuaged that urgent, gnawing lust. But now she needed to be fucked. Hard. She suddenly reached down for her clutch to retrieve a condom, but was halted by Jareth the moment her hand reached the velvet bag.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"No need for that, precious," he said, taking the clutch from her and throwing it back down on the ground.

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "Uh. I know you come from a different world, but here in _California,_ we like to stay safe with protection."

He twined both arms around her, firmly gripping her ass. She gasped as he pulled her tight, his enormous cock stretching up the front of her slit.

"And where _I_ come from, no such worries exist. I promise you, you're safe," he assured her.

She narrowed her eyes, contemplating whether or not he was being true. Something told her he was, though; he was an otherworldly being for Christ's sake, who had special fancy powers. Surely he could prevent nasty STI's from happening, right?

"Okay," she finally answered. "But if I get some magical herpes or something…"

He quickly shut her up with another kiss, and the next thing she knew, he was lifting her slightly, positioning her, and his unsheathed cock nudged at her opening. Then eased inside. Slow. Deep. As easy as that. They both groaned at the entry.

Their faces were so close – they were eye to eye as he began to move, to thrust slow but deep up into her pussy. And this didn't feel like sex with a stranger anymore. This felt like sex with a masterful man. Having his big cock in her made her whimper – he was now the giver, she the taker.

"Mmm, so tight," he murmured deeply.

She heard herself whisper a reply. "You're so fucking huge. So deep. So good."

"Your cunt is so warm, _precious_. So tight and warm." He still moved slowly in her but used his hands on her ass to maneuver her body the way he wanted – and just then, he plunged deeper. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him tight, letting him support her completely. She could feel her heels digging into his butt, the thought momentarily worrying her.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked breathily.

"No," he responded through gritted teeth. "I like it."

The warmth in his voice, the depth of his passion was fueling her and she loved it. But she _shouldn't,_ because this was a one-night thing, and when it was over, she was going to be on her way and leave him behind, mask intact. But she couldn't help the feelings that were beginning to take over and couldn't help wanting to know him just a little.

Shit. Looking into his eyes, having him hold her, feeling his length drive to her very core, was drawing her in too deep. Into emotion. She had to take control again. And she'd do well to keep it this time.

So she lowered her shoes to the tile floor and planted her hands at his waist, pushing him back. She immediately missed the fullness of having his dick inside her, but she was going to take him over to the little wicker couch a few steps away. She was going to mount him, going to ride him. Going to re-seize control.

Only that didn't happen.

Instead, his hands gripped her hips – hard, almost forceful, his fingers digging into her flesh. And a strange desire shot through her, unbidden.

"Do you like it rough, _Sa-rah?"_

"Make me find out," she heard herself say.

With that, the slow, rhymthic tempo of their sex changed – he turned her around to face away from him and pressed her hands flat to the wall, which had wallpaper displays of a seascape. He once again plunged his huge cock deep into her.

She cried out, but no longer care if anyone heard. Just like how he no longer went slow – now he fucked her harder, faster, delivering punishing thrusts that reverberated out through her fingers and toes. She tried to be quiet, but she kept sobbing her pleasure, amazed at how something that bordered on pain could also bring her such hot, dirty joy.

His hands gripped her hips tight as he drove into her again, again, but occasionally he slapped her ass, and good Lord, even _that_ felt good – echoing through her, heightening other pleasures.

"Do you, precious?" he asked near her ear, sounding as if his teeth were clenched. "Do you like it rough?"

She responded between brutally hot plunges that made her legs threaten to fold beneath her. "Ugh, fuck!" Another deep thrust. "Yes…ugh! Fuck me, Jareth!"

Soon she found herself pressed further against the wall. She still arched her ass, welcoming his forceful strokes, but now her breasts rubbed at the wallpaper, the plush ridges teasing her nipples, delivering the softest sort of pleasure even as he dealt out the hardest.

She imagined going into tonight partaking in something quicker…a frantic coupling. But this…this was stunning. Life-changing. He had a way to do that to her. She was feeling things – once again – that she'd never felt before. How was he always able to do this to her?

That's when she realized she finally needed to take back control. _Now_. "Let me ride you," she demanded as harshly as she could.

Behind her, he gripped her hips tighter and went still. "What?" he sounded frustrated and she couldn't blame him, but she persisted.

She looked over her shoulder. "I want to be on top. I want to feel you deep, take you every inch that I can."

Her reasoning must have swayed him, because he pulled out of her, leaving her to suffer that emptiness again. She turned to face him, and his eyes, framed by the mask and his long, blonde hair, still looked forceful, almost angry.

Well, she didn't care. She was angry, too. Angry at herself for letting this get so out of hand, angry at him for all the years of neglect. She was going to take control now.

They moved together to the couch – him half dragging her, her half pushing him. They were a tangle of limbs as he landed on his ass and she moved to straddle him. She peered down at how grandly his shaft rode between them. And for some reason – she wanted to be more tender with him again, move slower. She'd intended to bring him over here and fuck his brains out to end this crazy liaison, but to her surprise, she now wanted to go slow. She even found herself leaning forward to kiss him.

Their mouths met, slow and languid, kisses that melted through Sarah like warm syrup. Until she kissed her way over his jaw and down onto his neck. He groaned as she explored the tender flesh spanning his throat, until finally stopping to raise back up. Meeting his gaze, she let a gentle smile unfurl.

He returned it and she knew then that any past grudges and animosity were gone now. Just like that. So much for her anger.

"You're one hell of a lover, precious," he said. "Who would have thought?"

"Wish I could say the same for you," she replied with a wink.

"Ride me, wench," he said deeply, teasingly.

And she rose up onto her knees and slowly, surely, sheathed him with her welcoming pussy. They both sighed with the pleasure of being connected again. She'd thought this position would bring back that power she wanted so badly, but it didn't. Instead, it took them to a place where _neither_ had the power. And where they both had the power.

Adjusting to his size, she rode him in tight but leisurely circles that delivered perfect friction to her clit, even as he stretched her to impossible lengths inside her. He slowly massaged her ass as he thrust gently deeper.

Working on pure impulse now, she looped her arms around his neck and rubbed her nipples against his chest, simply needing to connect with him in yet another way. Which was ridiculous. She shouldn't _want_ to get emotionally attached at all, in any way, but she felt crazily close to this primal male specimen. How could she not? She had history with him. Longed for him for years, despite trying to forget about him. And she'd sucked his cock for God's sake! _Of course_ she felt close to him.

As minutes passed, their breathing grew shallow, ragged in tandem. She lifted her hands to his face to kiss him. He slid his hands to her breasts, molding, caressing, then whispered, "Let me suck them."

She didn't refuse, leaning inward, rising slightly, feeling the delight dart through her body when he pulled a nipple into his mouth. That's when he began to really thrust up into her, and she felt another orgasm building up inside her.

"Fuck," she moaned. "I'm coming, don't stop!"

Then he pushed down on her hips, hard, thrust deep, making her cry out as he said, "Ah, fuck. I'm going to come inside your perfect little pussy, Sarah."

His cock nearly lifted her from the couch in four powerful upward drives, but she absorbed them, relishing how amazingly deep he was inside her body.

And then he went still below, but continued kissing her mouth and whispering in her ear, "You're amazing, precious," in heated pants. His voice sounded so warm, comforting, that it almost made her feel a little…empty, knowing this was about to end.

Her body fell limp, and she rested her head on his chest, trying to catch her breath. "That was one hell of a treat."

"I'm glad I could stop in for a spell," he replied.

They both laughed, and she was unsure of how he knew cheesy Halloween sayings. Her smile soon turned into a frown though, when she wondered what would happen now between the two of them. Disappointment, and shock, sunk in when she realized she didn't want this to be fully over. After ten years of no communication, she wasn't sure she could end things like this; not after that kind of sex especially.

Fuck. Talk about double, double, toil and trouble.

* * *

AN: Wowwww that was a lot of sex. Phew, okay. Glad that's over with. But...there's more to come. Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit," Sarah said, knowing she sounded pained. But she couldn't help it, couldn't hide it. The truth was…she was disappointed. Somewhat disappointed with herself for actually going through with this – it was _so_ not like her – but mostly disappointed knowing this would probably be the last time she saw Jareth. Again. And the thought saddened her.

He sounded worried at her obvious distress. "What's wrong, precious? Are you alright?"

She shook her head as she looked up to him. "No." God, and they were still joined, his cock still arcing magnificently up inside her, still filling her.

His fingertips brushed her cheek and he asked her again, "What's wrong?"

She found herself shaking her head some more. "This. Us. What we just did."

Naturally he was confused. "Is what we just _did_ a problem? You didn't enjoy it?"

"Of course I enjoyed it," she said, lowering her head back on his chest. "But…" She sighed, focusing on the white ruffles at his throat. "I'm not sure how I feel about all of this. I went into tonight _wanting_ to get laid, sure, but I'm not usually this forward so that's number one. And two… the fact it just happened to be _you_ of all people…is just crazy, and I'm mad at myself for getting caught up so easily, because I haven't seen you in years and I'm probably never _going to_ see you again more than likely, and…"

She didn't finish her sentence, for she felt him shift then, and peered up at him only to find that he was looking down at her.

"Who said you're never going to see me again?" he asked her tenderly.

That's when she sat up, wincing a little bit at the sensitivity her hip flexors felt when she propped herself up. She still straddled him, and hardly cared that she remained naked atop him. She looked at him with curious eyes, trying to discern what he meant by his question.

"I mean…I kind of just assumed we'd part ways after this," she told him matter of fact.

He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in what looked like uneasiness. "Is that what you want?"

She took a deep breath, dropping her eyes to her fingers below in embarrassment, preparing herself to be totally honest and upfront. "No," she answered, her voice soft and child-like.

"Then we won't."

Her eyes looked back to his immediately at his simple statement, and her heart began to race. So he didn't want this to be the last time either? Is that what he was implying? God, she didn't need or want his pity if that's what he was thinking! What is he thinking?!

"We won't?" she questioned.

Jareth sat up just then as well, so he and Sarah were face to face, the nearness making her gulp. Without hesitation, Jareth slowly took off Sarah's eye mask follow by his own. She felt even more naked now, if that was possible, but relished in this newfound closeness. He looked into her green eyes with his blue ones, and grinned.

"I just got you back in my grasps," he said, then chuckled. "In a very nice way, might I add. Do you really think I'd just let you waltz out of my life again that easily?"

"Well, yeah sort of," she admitted. "It's not like I went into this expecting a phone call from you tomorrow."

"First of all, I don't make _phone calls,_ Sarah."

She pushed her face forward, egging him on to continue. When he didn't, she asked, "And second of all?"

"I suppose I don't have a second of all," he disclosed regrettably.

She pursed her lips, pouting. "I was hoping the second of all would make me feel better."

He smirked and ran his hand through her hair, pushing a long strand behind her ear. "Second of all…I've been longing to see you again. For years. I thought by showing up here tonight had made that obvious."

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach from his words. So he'd been wanting to see her all this time too? The thought made her happy, but then she wondered where the hell he'd been for the last decade if that was the case. That son of a bitch.

"You never came before though," she stated bitterly. "Why?"

He sighed. "Because I'm stubborn, proud, and occasionally foolish. Like you."

Her forehead creased, and she didn't say anything. She knew she was definitely foolish at times. Hell, she wished her baby brother away to prove it. But she never thought much of herself as proud or stubborn. Was she?

When she didn't respond, he raised one eyebrow, an arrogant grin taking over his face. "Do you disagree?"

"Fine," she conceded. "But I didn't ever call out to you because I beat you at your own game and I figured you hated me because of it. I wanted to so many times. I'm not gonna lie, I sort of…missed you in a weird way."

His hands, which she just noticed had been gloveless this whole time, now rested on her hips, making her remember that she was naked, as was he from the waist down. As he caressed her hip bones, he spoke again. "It would seem…" he started to say, as his eyes trailed down her naked body, "that we both have a bad habit of assuming too much."

She gave him a small smile, and swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. "I guess so." She never considered the fact that he'd been too nervous or too proud to come to her as well. "I'm kind of embarrassed now."

"About the intimacy we just shared?"

She could help but laugh. "Well, yeah, a little about that, but mostly because I just admitted I missed you all this time, despite hardly knowing you _and_ given the shit you put me through when I was fifteen."

Jareth simply shook his head and smiled. "I was just playing a part, precious. I never would have actually harmed you. I was intrigued by you then, but now, in this moment…there are no words. You are magnificient."

She bit her lip, her heart filling with joy. This was magical. But then again, it _was_ Halloween, a night for magic.

Lindsie was _so_ not going to believe this. How the hell was supposed Sarah supposed to explain any of it? She'd never told anyone about the Labyrinth; she knew they'd think she was insane. Sarah could hardly believe her own luck too – the guy she'd effectively seduced for a night of hot sex was also the guy she'd held in her heart since she was a teenager. She could only conclude that, somehow, maybe the two of them were meant to be somehow, someway.

And everything felt so good and right between them suddenly, so wholesome and pure. Well, sort of; they'd just had dirty sex. Which reminded her…

"Um, do you realize you're still inside me?" she asked.

He glanced down between them, his eyes turning heated again and his voice deep. "Believe me, I hadn't forgotten."

"Are you going to do something about it?" she said, slightly rotating her pelvis on him.

A low growl left his throat the second Sarah subtly gyrated on him. "I would, but I think you've already beaten me to the punch."

Sarah felt his cock begin to grow more rock-hard again, expanding inside her. A soft moan escape her, and feeling bold, she leaned back slightly, lifted her hands and twirled her nipples between her fingertips while Jareth watched. Then sighed. Then got bigger and bigger inside her.

Soon he fill her, as large and commanding as he'd been before, leaving her astounded anew at the length of his cock. But she didn't want him to relish in that satisfaction; so she went a different route.

"You know," she said in between heated pants, "maybe you're more of a fun size after all."

He snarled, and pumped up into her hard then, making her yell out and felt every stroke of him. He fiercely grabbed her hair and pulled her closer to him, their eyes meeting. She could feel the intimacy grow even deeper because they both now knew it wouldn't end with the night.

They were back to the roughness again, something she'd discovered she quite liked. With him, anyway. The way he pulled on her hair only prodded her to rub against him even harder, and the harder she fucked him, the harder he went too. She knew she wasn't going to last long; she could feel the orgasm building, building…and then, she came, hard and fast, dumbfounded that she could achieve orgasm this many times in such a short period.

This was one was almost violent, rocking her body, making her buck and jolt on Jareth's cock until he said, "Fuck, Sarah," and he drove deep into her, just like last time, nearly lifting her with his powerful shaft as he groaned his pleasure, releasing himself into her once more.

When finally they both went still, his arms fell around her and they leaned close, letting their foreheads touch. "How did you enjoy _that?"_

Breathing heavily, Sarah chuckled. " _Almost_ as much as I enjoy a piece of cake."

He bucked up into her again playfully, and she let out a small yelp. Mere words really could not describe Sarah's joy. Before she could respond again, Jareth spoke. "Do I need to send the cleaners after you again?"

She pulled her face away from his and shook her head teasingly. "It was fantastic."

That's when he leaned in to kiss her. She felt herself smile as his lips melted into hers, and she could scarcely believe this was really happening. Jareth, The Goblin King from her past, was kissing her and had given her three orgasms in one night. And he wanted to continue to see her! Who the hell would have thought?

When he withdrew his lips and face from hers, he too, smiled, showing off those fascinating teeth of his. "I think you mean, _FAE_ tastic."

She snorted, and poked his chest. "Just promise me you won't lose track of me this time, you sex crazed _Fae_."

"Not a chance," he said, leaning in low towards her ear. "You can't _skele-run_ from my _skele-puns_."

"Jareth…shut up." With that, she leaned in to kiss him, her toes curling at the feel of his lips.

 _Happy Halloween to me, indeed._

* * *

AN: FIN! I think I might continue with this and turn into a short trilogy series, adding Thanksgiving and Christmas onto it. What do you all think? Yay or nay?

I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I know I had fun writing it :D


End file.
